My Own Happy EndingSort of
by LetTheMusicTakeControl
Summary: WARNING! NOT A CAMP ROCK STORY! Well, I just felt bad that my other chapters from my other stories got deleted...Stupid cousins...Rated T to be safe. Give it a shot...please? R&R! I'm sure it's not that bad of a story.


.:Chapter 1.:

"Just…Go away, Rosalie." My mother said angrily. I couldn't believe this, I've improved so much!…In so little time. The last time I got my report card…

'_Why are you like this, Rosalie? Do you know how much of a disgrace you are to our family?!' She screamed at me. I was in tears. I was already in tears before she found out. I knew what my grade was and I just didn't have the energy to keep going. Every day after school, I'd finish my homework and go online for a few hours. I felt so on top of things…and then out of no where, my grades started slipping…My mother just smacked me across my face but I let no sound out. I couldn't even hear myself think…She just slapped me…My father was watching from the kitchen…My own father…And he did nothing of it…_

"But, Mommy…I got an A+ in every single class…" I smiled.

"I SAID GO! INTO YOUR ROOM, IN A DITCH! I DON'T CARE! GO!"

Tears had started forming and my brother walked into the house.

"I'm home!"

I started crying and ran upstairs, slamming my door and ripping up my grade report. I did all I could to get those F's into A's. Everyone doubted me but I did it. I don't know how long I've been crying but when I woke up, I saw a note on my desk and got up, reading it.

_Rose, _

_I'm sorry about what happened. Dad told me. He does nothing around here. He doesn't cook, he doesn't teach, he doesn't say hi…Want to know a secret?…He's not really our dad…He's mom's new boyfriend. They got together when I was 7 and you were just born…Gosh you were so darn adorable…And you're just so beautiful now…Come by my office after school today and we can just talk, okay?_

_Love, Adam._

Adam, my 20-year-old brother, was always there for me. Always on my side. Always.

I just wish my parents were too…

"_INTO YOUR ROOM! A DITCH! I DON'T CARE!" … _That kept coming back to me…I reached up and touch my cheek, looking in my mirror and saw that a red mark was there…Oh how I wish I could just make her happy once in her life…Once I've made her so happy, I'd be happy to die. Happy to die for her…

I looked down at my feet where all the little pieces of my grade report were and picked them up, throwing them away.

I walked downstairs, my stomach growling because I missed dinner. I stopped at the bottom step, hearing voices and the smell of bacon and eggs (my favorite!) wafting through the air.

"All I'm saying is that we can just leave her in a box and on someone's doorstep."

"Honey, isn't that a little…I don't know…wrong?" My "father" had chirped in.

"And since when did you start caring? I didn't see you comforting her when she was crying her little eyes out yesterday." My mother snapped.

"I didn't know what to do. I'm not good with girls. She's 14. She can take care of herself, no?"

"Then why not just leave her with Adam or something. He's old enough."

My "father," Alex, sighed and sat down in a chair.

I walked into the kitchen and looked at my mom who looked and me and just ignored me.

"Good morning, Rosalie." Alex said politely.

I smiled at him.

"Good morning, Daddy." It was a habit…

I heard my mother let out a little snort of laughter and my smile dropped a bit.

"So, I hear your school's having a talent show. You should sing!"

"Um…No thanks…"

"Why not?"

"Well because---" I was cut off.

"Because she can't carry a tune in a tune bucket." My mother said, putting eggs and bacon on Alex's plate.

Tears started forming again. She used to always tell me I was so good…But then again…She was watching television every time I asked her to listen to me…

"Oh, Rosalie, you're mother's just kidding."

"No I wasn't."

"Oh yes,----"

"Thanks for breakfast, Mommy."

"I didn't make you any." She snapped at me.

Alex gave me a weak smile and looked at his plate and back at me.

"I have to get to school…"

"Okay, have fun."

"I hope…" My smile faded and I walked out the door, tears rushing down my face.

'_If I did something wrong in my past life or something wrong in this life, please, just let me know!!!' _I screamed in my head. I couldn't take this anymore…

I walked into school and saw Shane, Anna and Nate sitting down at our usual table. I wiped my eyes and sat down next to Anna.

Anna looked at me and her smile faded.

"What's wrong, Rose?"

I hated how she could read me like a book.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" My words were slurred together. That only happens when I lie…Either that or when I was overly-excited. As of right now, I wasn't even CLOSE to excited.

Nate and Shane looked at me, waiting for me to reply.

"Um…I got dust in my eyes while I was walking."

Anna nodded slowly and Nate and Shane went back to talking about their plans for Senior Year Graduation.

"Yeah, Man, totally. We're just gonna take one and drive off!" Nate said excitedly.

Anna looked at me and leaned closer to whisper in my ear.

'You're lying. What happened?' She whispered.

I looked at her. She was my best friend ever. I don't get why and how I could keep this from her.

'Promise me you won't tell anyone…' I whispered back. She nodded. 'I'll tell you after school…' She kept nodding and I put a hand on her head to stop her.

"Sorry."

Shane and Nate turned to look at us.

"What'd we miss?" Shane asked, smiling.

I smiled.

"Nothing. We were just talking about Twilight." I answered quickly. Thank goodness Anna and I had talked about it a lot to cover our excitement.

"Oh god, please don't talk about Edwin."

"His name's _Edward, _Nate. Jeez." Anna said, rolling her eyes.

"Edwin, Edward, yeah, does it really matter what the hell his name is?" Shane asked.

"Well…Yeah." Anna and I answered simultaneously. The four of us laughed and got up; the bell rang.


End file.
